An Unpleasent Surprise
by lovelesslybeloved
Summary: Ito is walking to Makoto's house in the rain after a Friday at school. Makoto stayed at home because he’s sick. On way there, Toki asks her if she wants a ride. Ito says no so Toki grabs her.
1. kidnapped!

Title: An Unpleasant Surprise

Manga/Anime: W-Juliet

Rating: Teen for slight swearing, mild violence

Authoresses: halfdemongirl92 (me) and kahna1414 (my friend)

Pairing: Makoto/Ito

Disclaimer: I don't own W-Juliet neither does my friend, Emura owns all.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Summary: Ito is walking to Makoto's house in the rain after a Friday at school. Makoto stayed at home because he's sick. On way there, Toki asks her if she wants a ride. Ito says no so Toki grabs her.

It had been a long and boring day in school so in most of the classes I stared at the falling rain outside the window. Today was Friday and a miserable Friday at that but it was somewhat OK but more or less boring since Makoto wasn't there. He has been sick recently thus where I am heading to right now, Makoto's.

See Makoto is really a male but has to dress has a female because of a deal with his father so he can follow his dream, to become an actor. But recently his dream has had some additions added on that included me. I won't go into details about that because here comes Toki-chan in his black Navigator. The windshield wipers were on max as the rain pounded down on the car and my poor book bag since I lacked an umbrella. My black pants already soaked as I slowed down and my dark red shirt soaked from lack of protection from the rain. I stopped completely and let my bag drop to my side as the rain further soaked my hair.

"Yo Ikko, want a lift to where you are heading?" he smiled as his cigarette drooped from his bottom lip in a Toki-chan fashion.

"Um…Not really…I am only heading home and it isn't too far." I lied right through my teeth.

"Fine…grab her, Chad." Toki said with a look of disappointment on his face.

A man with black hair that was cut extremely short and spiked up with his sides shaved, his blue eyes gleamed maliciously. He stood at about six foot one inch and could easily overpower me so I did the most knowledgeable thing a woman my age and of my level of pride would do. Run.

I didn't get far as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and held a cloth to my nose. Even in the rain the cloth's scent was strong enough for me to know my captive was using chlorophyll. The effects quickly worked in me and I was out too quickly for my liking.

If you like it tell me and then there will be more!


	2. yuck a dress!

Now! Back by popular demand…An Unpleasant surprise part two! There is an author's note at the bottom of the story so stick around to read it so u know about my trip!

(Makoto's Point of View)

I awoke from my nap at about 4:00 pm and decided to see if Ito-san could make it over for a visit.

I wobbled to my phone and dialed her number in. I put on my female voice in case her brothers or father picked up instead of her.

"Hello?" came Tatsuyoshi's voice.

"Oh! Hello Tatsuyoshi I don't suppose that Ito-san is home is she?" I asked politely.

"What are you talking about Makoto-san? She told us she was going to your house after school today." He replied.

"Oh well I will go find her and then tonight she can spend the night ok?" I asked already worried about Ito-san.

"Yeah sure I will tell Yuto later when he gets home from work. Oh look he just stepped in. Talk to you later Makoto-san." He said his good-byes and I replied and we hung up.

I sighed this was becoming a habit with Ito-san.

(Ito's Point of View)

I awoke groggily upon a bed in a small apartment. But something was wrong, a lot of some things.

First off I was in an apartment. I don't live in one and the only person I know who does is Makoto and this isn't his apartment. Second, I was in a dress and make-up. Two things I absolutely can not stand. Then third, if I was wearing a dress and not my pants that meant someone had changed me and the last person whom I was with was Toki-Chan, and…oh crud.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then I stood and as quietly and gracefully as I could in stockings, I walked around the rather large apartment.

"So you're up Ikko. How do you like the dress?" came Toki-Chan's voice from the couch by the only TV in the whole apartment.

"Huh?" I asked and looked down at the dress for the first time since I knew it was on.

It was a simple black dress, the regular straps went over my rather broad shoulders and the dress actually showed some of the figure I had since I was low cut. A belt type cloth went around my waist and then up between my breasts and the dress it self went to about my knees.

"Um…it's ok but I prefer my pants and shirt so if I could have them back that would be wonderful then I would be out of your way." I said and blushed and tried to pull my dress down and little and up a little at the same time not quite feeling covered enough.

"But Ikko you haven't answered my question. Who's the blonde bastard?" he asked turning the TV off and walking towards me swiftly.

"Um…he is…uh…" well this wasn't good my stuttering would surly give away the fact that I knew him and Toki-Chan wasn't gonna give up unless I tell him who Makoto is and if Toki-Chan finds out he'll tell everyone and then Makoto will have to go home and his dream will be destroyed.

"Well? Tell me now or I shall ravish you on the spot." He said backing me to the wall his hands on either side of my body.

He for once was not smoking so I had no doubt that he would ravish me.

"Uh…He is my boyfriend?" I asked in a semi confident voice.

"Name? Address? Phone Number?" he continued to interrogate me with the same threat.

That was it, I screamed. I didn't want to answer and I didn't want his disgusting smoke stained lips on mine so I screamed. When I stopped I heard a knocking.

"Go away I am busy!" yelled Toki-Chan.

A grunt was heard then the door was kicked down.

Well, anyway, who do you think was the guy knocking? I'll give you a hint. He is tall and blonde. Any way I am leaving on Sunday the 6th and wont be back until um….the 13th I think it was because I am going on a cruise so if you want any more reiveiw while I am away and I will try to write while I am gone on paper that way when I get back I will only have to type it up and post it! Oh and thank u my happy reviewers! Those reviews gave me the courage to post this chapter before I left!


	3. chapter 3 soon sorry

ok well i am sorry to say but i am not quit doing so good lately, if u take anytime to read my homepage on here u know i suffer from depression and it is getting worse so i am getting a proffesional to come in and evaluate my mental and emotion health this week sometime so wish me luck and keep me in ur thoughts thanks and i hope that maybe by this friday or saturday i will have the next chapter up. my beta and idea buddy's computer is down so i have to write the chapter out on paper have her proff. it and then type it up which i hate doing this that way but it is the only way so as i recover i will try to get the next chapter up. sorry to make my loyal reveiwers wait which i am very greatful for they help me through my depression sometimes and i thank u all so very much!

The Black Siren Half-Demon


	4. Makoto to the Rescue!

As promised I returned and here is the third chapter!

(Makoto's Pov)

I had remembered where Toki-san had lived and went there first to see if he might have seen her last. Knowing him though, he was the one who had her.

I went to the door and heard Ito-san scream. I knocked first hoping I was wrong but when I heard Toki-Chan's reply of "Go away I'm busy" I kicked the door down hard while holding onto the hat on my head.

Ito-San looked so relieved that it was me and not someone else when she saw me and Toki-Chan looked, well, pissed to say the least.

(Ito's Pov)

The Door came crashing down and then came my hero! Makoto came in holding his hat so it wouldn't fly off.

"So its you, you blonde bastard! Well you want her? Come get her!" Toki-Chan yelled as he charged at Makoto.

I slid down the wall and landed so my legs were bent backwards and my hands rested between my thighs. Not the best position for a dress but I didn't care much. I watched as Toki attempted to make a hit on Makoto but Makoto dodged gracefully and bent down and kicked Toki in the gut making him fly back and land on the couch.

"Quick Ito-san while he is stunned let's leave shall we?" Makoto reached his hand out as he said this offering to help me up.

His voice seemed strained to me as a grabbed his hand and he lead me out of the apartment building towards his.

(At Makoto's Home)

I sat down on Makoto's bed while he was in his bathroom changing into pajamas. I felt so bad sitting there in his slightly larger pajamas. I had gotten kidnapped again and hadn't done a thing to help my situation and on top of that I had made poor, sick Makoto get out of bed to rescue me.

By the time he came back I was near tears and jumped on him hugging him tightly as a few tears escaped.

"Ito-San what's wrong?" he asked as we fell to the floor and he held my head softly as we sat there.

"I made you rescue me even while you were sick and I didn't even help you. I feel like all I am doing is holding you back and even now while you are sick you are sitting on the colder ground comforting me when you should be in bed resting." I cried out to him, muffled slightly by his button up shirt.

"Its alright Ito-San I don't mind now come on lets get to bed I want to try to make not being at school today up to you." Makoto said helping me stand again.

I smiled lightly as I went to lie down on the futon that Makoto and I pulled out together before he went to change.

Makoto got in his bed and smiled at me before he turned off his bed side lamp.

After a few minutes I realized I felt disgusted and lonely down on my futon.

I wanted Makoto with me even while I slept and I stood and stared down at him debating whether to wake him or not with my pathetic request.

"What do you need Ito-San?" Makoto's voice rang out in the darkness.

Well one more chapter and then I plan to be done with this and then moving on to finishing "It All Started in Therapy" or pulling out another one, if you have a request email me or leave it in the review and I will contact u and talk to u about it


	5. Dreaming of the future

Siren: Well here we are again; this is to be THE LAST CHAPTER!

(People cheer in the back unenthusiastically)

Siren: Where do you come from?! Anyway, I hope that those of you who stood near and dear to me love this chapter, I cant decided if I should do another one of these, I might, but anyway here is THE LAST CHAPTER!

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI

I blushed deeply as I heard Makoto's male voice from the covers below.

"I'm sorry Mako, but I was wondering if maybe I could...uh..." I lose my nerve towards the end and regret that I couldn't finish the sentence.

But Makoto knows what I had meant and lifted his sheets to his bed and I slid into his open arms as he embraced me tightly to his chest. We laid there for a few minutes before I noticed Makoto had fallen asleep again. Oh well I know he is sick so it doesn't much surprise me now.

I crane my neck and kiss his lightly on the forehead as I snuggle down into his arms and the covers fighting the awful December chill.

As I lay there I silently hope that someday, Makoto and I can do this together every night.

There that was it, see? Nice, short and sweet. Just how endings should be.

THE END


End file.
